


King

by MaddHatter2010



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddHatter2010/pseuds/MaddHatter2010
Summary: Baekhyun becomes the King of Exodus after his father passed away unexpectedly. With new responsibilities and expectations he finds himself crumbling under the pressure. Lucky for him he has someone to lean on.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**[Baekhyun's POV]**

The weather was perfect today, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the temperature was warm but not hot. On days like this, I like to go outside in the garden and secretly watch the soldiers practice. But more specifically Captain Park Chanyeol, I won't say that we are friends but we have talked before. I know that as a prince I shouldn't be outside staring at the captain practicing with the soldiers, but when I glanced out of my window this morning and saw that he was outside with them I had to come down to watch. I don't know what about him to me that makes him interesting but he just the kind of person you find yourself staring at. In my defense, it's because of his unusual features that I find most appealing. Like his naturally blond hair and when your close enough you can see his dark blue eyes that nobody in this entire country has.

My gaze traveled with him as he walked down the training ground analyzing the soldiers. From where I was I can see a sheen of sweat that gathered on his forehead and how some of his hair was dampened from the perspiration and stuck to his forehead. The male ran his fingers through his hair that eventually fell back into the same style as before. He wasn't wearing his official uniform, just a pair of regular pants and a sleeveless top.

"Stalking the captain huh," I jumped at the sudden voice and torn my gaze from the breathtaking male to my best friend. "I'm surprised he hasn't looked over yet from how hard you're staring at him." Kyungsoo smiled and sat next to me on the bench.

I blushed stuttering, "H-How long were you standing there?"

He had an amused look on his face, "Long enough to know that like him. I mean you practically had hearts for eyes, I'm surprised you weren't drooling."

I pushed him rolling my eyes, "I'm not that obvious..."

I heard Kyungsoo chuckle, "Yes you are, if anyone came out here seconds ago they would know you like him." He paused glancing at the person I was just watching. "So when are you going to talk to him and I mean really talk to him?"

I glanced down at my lap, "Whatever, I don't know how to without seeming desperate." I knew there wasn't a point in lying about it.

The male hummed, "Yeah, you would come off that way knowing you." I pushed him again in disbelief. "I guess you're screwed, only doomed to watching him like the stalker you are."

I gasped shaking my head, "What are we having for dinner?" Kyungsoo was the castle chef and whenever he had a break, he would come to see me. Truthfully I am friends with a lot of the staff in the palace.

"Japchae, you would like it." I nodded looking around the garden. I really wanted to see what the captain was doing right now.

Kyungsoo got up shaking his head, "Just stare at him, I know you really want to. Anyway, I have to get back to the kitchen." I smiled waving bye as he went back inside.

I looked back at the training ground to see the captain standing in front shouting something. He looked upset and once he was done the soldiers scampered back to training. The male's eyes strolled over the men, then to my surprise he looked at me for a second before going back to what he was doing. I froze not knowing if I should be happy that he noticed me, or embarrassed that he saw me staring at him. I quickly got up and took one last look before going back inside.

★★★

It was midnight when my personal maid, Lisa woke me up. She rushed me out of bed yelling a mumble of words as she cried. I yawned trying to wake myself up, "What is it? You need to talk slowly."

She hiccuped sobbing, "T-The king has been killed when he was in his s-study."

I froze trying to digest what she just said, "No... No no that's not," I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. "H-He can't, I want to see him!" She tried to stop me but I easily overpowered her as I walked out of my room.

"Young master! P-Please you don't want to see-" She was cut off by her voice cracking

I ignored her as I ran to my Dad's study. The door was opened and there were guards carrying his dead body out through the second door. The maids were cleaning the scene and taking the furnisher that was broken to be fixed. I ran to the guards to stop them from taking my father away. But one of them held me back to let the rest carry him away. I fell to the ground crying, I can't believe this happened.

Why would someone kill my Dad? He never did anything to hurt anyone.

I couldn't take knowing he wasn't here when I needed him. With him gone it means I will automatically become king, and I don't think I am ready. I haven't even got married or found a princess, I'm still twenty one and a virgin. I'm still in training to become the next king.

"Prince Baekhyun, please can you go rest, the maids will make sure this room is cleaned and fixed by tomorrow morning." The head maid Maria pleaded.

After another minute I got up and allowed Lisa to assist me back to my chambers. My feet dragged as I went, the only thing I could hear were the cries of people in the palace as well as the shuffling of boots. Once I walked into my room she bowed exiting and closing the door behind her.

I shut my eyes sitting down onto my bed, "R-Ready or not I am going to be king..." I shook my head trying to get the image of my father's body begin carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later**

**[Baekhyun's POV]**

A lot has happened since the passing of my Father. After his funeral I was official announced as King Byun Baekhyun. I knew the day would come for me to take the throne but I never thought it would be this soon. It doesn't help that since the announcement, people just expect for me to know what to do. I don't even know how to perform all of the kingly duties properly. So why is everyone thinking I can rule an entire country? I feel so lost right now, I don't even know what to do next. My Dad never had the chance to really show me how to do a lot of things when he was king, he was too busy.

I walked into the room where meetings were held and saw the entire Council stand as I entered. They bowed their head and sat when I motioned for them to do so. That's one thing I remember my Father doing before every meeting. I sat down and stared blankly at all of their faces. I bit my bottom lip thinking of how I use to watch my Dad so effortlessly control meetings and the council, it seemed like he always knew what to do. But for me, I only new that I had to call for a meeting but didn't have a clue of what to do next.

"Your Highness, there is a reason you called for a meeting..." A man spoke.

I opened and closed my mouth being completely lost for words so I nodded. I took a deep breath to relax myself so I could think.

What would my Father do?

After asking myself that I knew the answer, "I want to raise the security of the castle, and assign personal guards for everyone in the royal family that currently resides in the palace." I saw some of their heads go down as they wrote as others nod. "I will personally pick who guards each person." I paused again trying to decide what to next. I thought more about my Dad's murder, and knew that someone in the palace had to have something to do with it. "A meeting will be held again tomorrow in further discussion of my D-Dad's murder." Heads nod as they looked to me to end the meeting.

I stood up almost forgetting what to do. I made the same movement my Father use to do when closing a meeting. They bowed and left, there was now way I could of prolonged it not having the slightest clue of what I was doing.

"Should I start gathering the entire family now, your royal highness?" A man said.

I hummed not actually thinking about how I was go to assign guards. "Y-Yes, make sure everyone is in the family sitting room by ten." The male bowed and left.

I however froze at how I gave myself less than an hour to pick out four soldiers to be personal guards. I headed for the castle grounds and went over to the separate buildings, that was a great distance from the palace, and walked inside. As soon as I did people bowed and waited for me to pass them to move. In my entire life, I only been inside this building twice so I have a vague idea of where the Lieutenant's room was.

I made sure to knock on the door before enter, just in case he was in the middle of something. "Your majesty, what can I do for you?" The tall male spoke quickly.

"I want to assign four of the strongest men to serve as royal body guards. After what happened to my Father I feel that further protection is needed." I answered.

He gave an understanding look, as I was then guided outside as a group of soldiers gathered in straight rows and waited for command. The lieutenant shouted some words then stepped back for me to proceed with my intention. I made my way down the line looking at everyone. As I looked sized everyone I found myself stopping in front of one person, Chanyeol. I felt my breath catching in my throat as I saw him up close. My glazed traveled up and down his figure, taking in his full appearance. He was wearing his formal attire that made his blond hair stand out even more. His blue eyes seemed more like blue diamonds as the light of the sun shined on them. I just knew that he had to be one of the people to protect me.

"Captain Park Chanyeol," I announced, seeing him step up.

Going down the next row I pick two people that I saw train before. Then down to the final row I stopped in front of the person I was friends with, "Specialist Jeon Jungkook," He stepped forward.

I made my way back to the front and called for the men to follow me as the rest were dismissed by the elder. Going back into the palace, I could sense their discomfort at going to the part of the castle that my family lived. I glanced back seeing them in line behind me going from highest rank to lowest. I tried to keep myself from staring at Chanyeol who clearly towered over the rest.

Soon as I entered my grandmother shouted, "What is the meaning of this! Why do you have soldiers entering the royal palace?" My mother tried to calm her down as I motioned for the council member to leave.

"As of today, everyone here will be assigned guard. After the events that have occurred, it is clear that more action needs to be taken in to account for yours and my safety." My brother nodded staring at one of the guards. "They are required to be with you or around you at all times," My grandma opened her mouth to speak but I continued. "This is necessary, I have to make sure as royals we are well protected at all times."

My mother smiled weakly, "Okay son,"

I took that as a go head for me to begin assigning soldiers to my family. "Specialist Lee Hoseok, you are to protect my grandmother." He bowed and took his position by the said person. "Specialist Choi Minho, you are to protect my mother." He did the same, bowed and took his position. "Specialist Jeon Jungkook, you are to protect my brother." A sly grin edged on my face at seeing Taehyung's eyes widen and became nervous at the male taking his place next to him. "C-Captain Park Chanyeol, you are to protect me at all times." I stuttered as I made eye contact with him.

When he came closer to me I could feel my heart race at the close proximity. He's never been this close to me, I could feel my face heat up at the taller standing behind me. I dismissed everyone and left before my grandmother complained about something I did. Walking in the hallway felt differentsince Chanyeol followed me as I went to my room.

I paused at the door making eye contact again, "I rather you g-guard me from inside my room since I have two windows." He nodded looking down at me.

Opening up my room door I heard him close it behind him, "Your Majesty, do you want me to lock the door?"

"Y-Yes" I pouted at how I couldn't seem to speak without stuttering.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Baekhyun's POV]**

Opening up my room door I heard him close it behind him, "Your Majesty, do you want me to lock the door?"

"Y-Yes" I pouted at how I couldn't seem to speak without stuttering.

I heard a click, knowing that now it's just the two of us alone in my bedroom. I sat on my couch picking up the document I was reading over last night. I scanned the first paragraph, feeling his eyes on me. I looked up meeting his gaze once again feeling jittery. The paper slightly shook in my hand as I attempted the next paragraph. I was trying to ignore my racing heart and burning cheeks as I flipped to the next page. Having him right there focused on me was too much for me to handle.

"Highness, are you okay?" I heard Chanyeol ask with concern. "Do you need a nurse? Your face is red and you're shaking."

I felt embarrassed, he thinks I'm sick because of how nervous I am. "I'm fine," setting the document back on the table, I stared at my lap. Part of me wants to talk to him and get to know him since he was going to spend so much time with me. But the other side that screaming at the male even being here was proving to be more dominant. As the minutes went by, the awkwardness in the air festered until neither one of us could take it. I looked up at him again and smiled shyly seeing him smile back, "Um... I don't know if this is okay to do but, I want us to get to know each other." He nodded listening to every word. "We are going to be spending a lot of time together and most of that will be alone. I want you to not feel uncomfortable around me, personally I prefer you not to use formalities with me when it's just us." Saying I was scared had to be an understatement, this is something I know that if Dad was still here he would be upset at me.

"Your Highness-" The taller started.

I shook my head, "I know your probably hesitant to call me by my name, but I can promise that you will not get in trouble for not addressing me formally." He visibly relaxed a little giving me an unsure expression.

"Baekhyun," He paused checking to see if I changed my mind. "Are you sure? I don't want to take away for you doing something more important."

I frowned, "Why would you think me learning more about you, the person I'm trusting with my life isn't important?" I saw him shake his head, quickly coming out form.

"Your Hi-" The guard stopped, correcting himself before speaking again. "Baekhyun, I didn't mean it in a negative way, your the king and I know you have a lot to do. I wouldn't want for me to be the reason you do not fulfill all of your duties for the day."

I smile, "The only thing on my agenda was to have a meeting and to assign personal protectors. As you can see I have clearly completed both things, right now I want to talk to you and get to know you." I patted a spot next to me.

"I don't know if I should-"

"It's fine, you can still go back to standing if you want too. I just want you to be comfortable with me." The said male took a moment to check his surroundings as he took a seat next to me. I hated how more nervous I felt with his eyes studying my face. I knew to have him as a personal guard meant that we will be together more often, but I didn't think about how nerve-racking it will be to constantly be around him. "If it's okay for me to ask, can I know why you wanted to become a soldier?"

Chanyeol grinned, "I don't know if you know this or not, but I agreed to stay and join the royal army because of the late King. He saw me along the road and recognized me instantly, he allowed me to stay only if I joined the army." My eyes widen at the information. I didn't know about this, I don't think anyone in the palace knew about my Dad's offer to him. The taller turned his attention to the room and checked their surroundings. "I guess he meant everyone when he said nobody will know about me joining." He suddenly went silent and seemed to be having a mental debate. "I'm actually not from Exodus, but I'm sure you've noticed that." I waited for him to continue speaking, growing more curious about where. "My home country is Leonine, if you look at the records of princes from other countries in the library, I'm sure my picture would be there."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Are you a prince? Why are you here and not in Leonine with your family?"

The guard's eyes landed on me again, "I should have said this, I just figured since you're the King now and after what has happened, you should know that about me." Chanyeol attempted to get up but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Tell me, why did you leave?" My voice showing my desperate need to know.

The male sat down, gaze now avoiding mines completely, "I was supposed to become the next king and I felt like I didn't deserve it. My younger brother, which I'm sure now rules Leonine, wanted it more than I did and knew would have been a better king than me. I knew that tradition was the only reason I was being crowned as the next King and the only way it would've gone to him as if I wasn't there to be crowned." The tension in the room seemed to triple at the confession he made. "Before I left, Jimin thanked me for what I chose to do, I feel bad that hasn't come home in years but I never had the time to." I was lost for words at how he selflessly left so his brother could rule instead.

"Chanyeol," He finally looked at me. "Next week I have a clear schedule, if you want, I could make a trip to Leonine for you to meet your family."

He shook his head while his hands waved in front of him, "No, you should-"

"Chanyeol, I'm offering you the chance to see your family again. I'm sorry that you never had the chance to over these past years, but I want to at least do this for the prince guarding me."

"His face broke into a warm smile that brightens the room, "Thank you, Baekhyun"


	4. Chapter 4

After already having the meeting with the council about his father's death, Baekhyun knows that it had to be someone that had access to the study and had a key. Since from visual evidence, it wasn't broken into but that only meant that the person who killed his Dad had to have a key. So that means it was someone who he trusted enough to have a key to the room. But that still left one question, why kill his Dad and let him live or even the rest of his family? He didn't understand why someone would do that, there was nothing to gain in doing so.

He opened the door to the study with his personal guard behind him. He can definitely see how they fixed everything that was broken, it looked as if the attack never happened. Baekhyun felt a little uneasy as he walked in, glancing behind him he saw Chanyeol closing the door then stood in front of it. The younger could vividly remember everything from that night, his father's body being carried out of the room and the maids hurrying to clean the pools of blood that almost covered the rug. He gasped and could feel his knees begin to buckle from the memories rushing back to him. Holding his head let himself fall to the floor with his body trembling from forcing back tears.

"Baek, are you okay?" The guard asked rushing to the King's side. Not caring about how wrong it is for the king to seek comfort from someone who is not of the royal family, he turned around draping himself onto the male. Arms laced around the taller's neck and legs on either side of his own. Chanyeol didn't know how to react to the sudden embracing, "B-Baekhyun?" As if answering he heard muffled cries and a sniffle. The older wrapped his arms around the smaller male seeing as the other's body shook as he sobbed.

The two didn't know how much time had passed until the king finally stopped crying. But he did the male pulled back letting his arms and head drop, his hair now covering his entire face from the taller. "I'm sorry for doing this, I-I know it's not right for a king to be crying in front of his own guard." Another sniffle sounded into the motionless room as he let a tear fall into his lap. "I'm weak huh," Chanyeol wanted to do something, he wants to tell the king that it was going to be okay, but he wasn't so sure himself. "I-I shouldn't be like this, I'm sorry for being so weak in front of you-"

The guard frowned at words, "Don't say that, you're a very strong person who can still manage to perform his role as king, even though suffering from a loss of someone dear to him isn't weak." A strong hand clutched the side of the smaller's face as a thumb wiped a falling tear.

A noticeable blushed crept onto the younger's cheeks as they made eye contact. Baekhyun couldn't help but to find himself lost in the male's diamond-like eyes that stared into his own with such care and admiration that he never seen from anyone's before. The blond hair that is usually covering his entire forehead was parted to the side making him look just that more handsome. Without thinking he leaned forward feeling his lips land on the others. He laced his arms back in their original position but instead trailing one into blond hair.

The guard froze before responding back, his hands rested on the other's hips bringing them closer together. He couldn't explain exactly why he was doing what he was doing, maybe it was how the King's eyes shined with need and desire or how soft the younger's lips felt against his own. Whatever the reason, he felt his hair being pulled causing him to gasp at the action that in return deepen the kiss. Both of their tongues clashed together as he easily held dominance over the other male. Moans escaped from the younger that moved closer, not caring that he was positioning himself on top of the taller's member. Chanyeol could tell that if this continued, there would be no doubt it would escalate into something else.

Pulling away he removed the smaller's hands and held them in his, "Baekhyun, we can't do this..." He saw the sad glimmer in the beautiful dark brown eyes he was beginning to like.

The king couldn't help feeling rejected like his crush didn't want him. "I'm sorry, I should have never done this-"

"It's fine, I don't mind you-" The guard shook his head from his previous thoughts. "I think we shouldn't be doing this when we hardly know each other. I'm grateful for all of the things you did for me, I would hate for us to do something that could ruin what relationship we could have." He waited for a reaction or some type of response but all he got was the other looking at him.

Nodding Baekhyun smiled saying, "You're right, I wasn't thinking just now, please forgive me for my rash actions. I hope what I did don't make you feel less of me." The older shook his head no, placing a quick peck onto the shorter's forehead.

★★★

Having the person he liked around him all the time was nerve-wracking. He was constantly nervous and always wondering what the other male was thinking. Baekhyun had barely spent half a week with a personal guard and he is already finding it to be difficult. He spent most of his time in the library reading up on customs so he could know what to do next time he found himself lost with what was the proper thing to do as king. Next to him standing was Chanyeol who was emotionless. He forced himself not to stare at the taller but he couldn't help but keep looking at the male from time to time.

"You can sit down if you w-want to, I know standing there must be exhausting," Baekhyun said shyly looking up at the male.

The guard shook his head smiling, "Baek," He paused before "I really shouldn't-"

"It's okay, it's just the two of us and I actually want to talk to you." He insisted on cutting the other off. Chanyeol hesitantly took a seat across from the king who then motioned to sit next to him. "About our conversation, I hope it's okay that I ordered for royal attire to be made for you to wear back home."

The other male's eyes widened as he shook his head, "Baekhyun, that's-" He paused getting himself together, "Thank you for doing all of this for me, I don't know how to repay you..." The smaller smiled at how Chanyeol's eyes seemed glassy and shined with appreciation.

Baekhyun felt his face warming from how glad he was to make the other happy. "You don't need to repay me, just promise that you will protect me and never leave me." The guard nodded smiling.

★★★

It was later on in the day and the sun was setting causing the palace to grow darker as time progressed. The king decided to visit his best friend before retiring to bed for the day. He made a left into a hallway that leads directly into the kitchen. He knew that the staff had to be finishing up with the dinner dishes since it's been more than an hour since his last meal. Once he entered eyes traveled to him and everyone in the room bowed. Kyungsoo marched up to him only to be stopped by Chanyeol who pins the male's arms behind him.

"It's okay, he is my best friend." Soon as the words left his lips the guard released the said male.

Kyungsoo seemed a bit shaken and stared with wide eyes. "W-What was that?" He asked being cautious of the tall male that took his place behind the king.

Baekhyun motioned for him to follow into a private room that was right off the kitchen. He waited for the guard to close the door before he spoke, "It's been too long... How are you?"

Kyungsoo frown, "I'm fine," He then went closer whispering, "What's with your crush following you around and tackling me?"

"He's my personal guard..." The younger bit his lip glancing up at Chanyeol who was too busy scanning the room to really pay attention to what they were saying. "W-We kissed a few days ago."

Kyungsoo's mouth gaped in shock, "You didn't, you could barely stare at him without a drool." Baekhyun pushed him.  
"Wow, look at you making moves and not even bothering to tell me."

The younger pouted wrapping his arms around his best friend, "Soo you know I didn't mean to, I got really busy lately-"

"Yeah busy with him, who by the way doesn't look too happy to see you hanging off of me." The king gazed at the guard who didn't bother to look away when their eyes met. He blushed moving away from Kyungsoo. "Are you sure the two of you only kissed?"


	5. Chapter 5

After talking with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was exhausted and ready for bed. Since the first day of Chanyeol guarding, he convinced him to sleep in his room at night. Then he didn't think it would be appropriate to ask the guard more than that since they just met. So since then, the taller would sleep in his room on the couch.

Baekhyun was picking out his night clothes while feeling a bit nervous. Tonight he felt the tension between them double since his conversation with Kyungsoo. Placing his outfit on the bed, he saw Chanyeol look away knowing he was going to undress. But he still couldn't help but pout at the action. Without really thinking he walked up to the male and pulled up towards his bed. The younger wasn't going to do anything yet, he just wanted the older's attention.

"Baek, what is it that you need?" The guard asked

In an almost whiny voice, the king responded, "Don't look away..." He saw the other visibly tense from the sudden request. "You're supposed to protect me, you can't do that if you're not even looking at me."

The taller nodded, "My apologies, I didn't think-" Baekhyun's laugh stopped him from talking.

The king smiled getting the male to sit on his bed, next to his pajamas. He took off his blazer letting it fall to the ground. Next, he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly revealing his pale unmarked skin. Baekhyun moved down to his pants where he removed both his underwear and trousers.

Chanyeol was struggling to not look away from the sight. He couldn't help but stare lustfully at the view of the younger in front of him. He felt himself getting turn on from how the king stared at him after stripping in front of him. The smaller grabbed his hands and placed it on his hips.

Chanyeol eyes widened, "Baek..." He froze seeing the king climb onto his lap, legs straddling his. Breath hitching as the other laced their arms around his neck. "Baekhyun, this is very inappropriate, we can't do this..." A soft whine trembled out of the nude male who pulled him closer.

"Then can you at least kiss me? Please?" Desperation shined in the younger's eyes as the older let him lean forward.

Chanyeol knew he should have stopped him, but he didn't. He couldn't deny that he wanted this as much as the male sitting on top of him. When they kissed, it felt more passionate than before and more lustful. It was like they were expressing their inner desires through what was meant to be a quick kiss. The smaller moaned moving his hips against the other male when he could feel the guard's growing erection through his pants. He pulled at the taller's hair and deepen the kiss, making sure he wouldn't pull away like before. He guided the guard's hand up his body, moaning when it traveled up to his sensitive nipples. He whimpered at them being pinched and played with.

**[Chanyeol's POV]**

I broke the kiss, mindlessly kissing down his neck sucking marks into his flawless skin. Hearing him moan and whimper only drove me to continue, wanting to hear more of the male's sweet voice. The younger began pulling off my blazer and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Yeol, please just this once..." I heard him beg into my ear. I should have stopped, I knew this was wrong and nothing good would come from this. "Please touch me..." The younger purred against me. His hips grinding faster enlisting me to finally groan.

I let him undo my pants and stood up holding him as they dropped to the floor. Putting the smaller on the bed I pushed him to lay down, immediately noticing something different.

"You're a hermaphrodite..." The younger nodded suddenly looking scared. He pulled me down closer to him pleading that I continued. I should have stopped, this was wrong and going against so many rules. "Baek..." For that split second, I almost pulled away until he bought me back into a kiss, making all of my restraint melt away.

I trailed a hand down to prep him as I deepen the kiss. After some time I added another finger to further stretch him. I don't know how much time passed before I removed my hand, and got off the bed hearing Baekhyun's panicked whine.

"Chanyeol, please don't-" The younger started to say.

Pulling off my last article of clothing I said, "I'm not..."

I climbed on the bed, watching as the male spread his legs wider for me. I couldn't help feeling uneasy as I positioned myself at his opening. I tried to fight off my nerves but couldn't get the thought of how wrong this was out of my head. I wasn't supposed to do this, we can't do this it's illegal.

"Yeol, stop thinking... everything will be fine. I promise you nothing will happen after this." I sighed and nodded at his words.

Slowly pushing in, I gasped at how tight he was around me. I stilled myself, waiting to see if I could continue and not even a minute passed when the smaller moaned wrapping his arms around me. Going at a steady pace I can see him unraveling, his body quickly reacting to every thrust. I groaned feeling his walls fluttering and tightening, causing me to thoughtlessly ram faster into him, loving how beautiful his moans sounded in my ear.

I knew it wasn't going to be long until he released by how he was squeezing my length, making me pause for a second. His nails dug into my back as he arched against me screaming out my name.

I held his waist tight in my hands as I didn't stop fucking him. His body trembled as he released broken moans. I began to only focus on chasing my own release, not caring about how he whined or his nails were now scraping down my back. I groaned once I was close, my thrust becoming harsher and quicker as I approached my climax.

"Y-Yeol!" I heard Baekhyun cry under me.

But I was relentless, even with seeing tears form in his eyes. My hips stuttered as I came deep inside of him. I unintentionally rode out my orgasm before finally pulling out.

Baekhyun eyes watered and his bottom lip was quivering as he bit hard on it, causing a bruise to form. "Are you okay?" He sniffled nodding.

I got off the bed and picked him up carrying him into the connected bathroom. I ran him a bath placing him down in the warm water. The king looked up at me with glassy eyes, pulling me to join him. I smiled at the cute sight, sitting behind him. Grabbing the bar of soap and washcloth, I started washing his back. His body was hot and he still shook from before.

A loud knock sounded on the door, "Your Highness, is everything okay? Are you hurt?" I looked down at Baekhyun who was still dazed and vaguely comprehending the budding situation. "Your Highness?" The voice questioned.

I stood up, feeling a grab on my leg, "Baek, I'll come back in just a moment." I don't know how I got myself in this situation, but I do know that it will be terrible if anyone were to walk in and see us like this.

I dried myself off replying, "King Baekhyun is okay, he's currently busy right now."

The person still knocked on the door asking, "Can you please open the door, I want to see for myself." I rolled my eyes in annoyance but understanding why they would want to.

"Just a moment..." I picked my clothes off the floor and put it on making sure I was at least decent.

I opened the room door knowing that if I didn't it would cause the situation to develop into an unwanted problem. His personal maid walked in looking frantic. "Where is the king? What did you do? Why was he screaming? Did you hurt him?"

I shook my head, "No I didn't hurt the king, he's fine, he's taking a bath right now." Her eyes narrowed and looked as if I was lying. "His Highness is washing up, I don't think he would want anyone to see him until he is done."

"I don't believe you, show me where he is!" She persisted.

I sighed, "Can you wait here-"

"No, You will show me what you did to our king!" She shouted. I wanted to tell her to shut up but I know that would only make things worst.

I lead the way to his bathroom with the maid behind me. "Your Highness, your personal maid Lisa wishes to see you."

Baekhyun looked up confused, "Lisa, what is it?"

She bowed averting her eyes, "I ran as fast as I could when I heard you screaming, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Baekhyun hummed focusing on me instead. "Your guard kept refusing to let me see you."

"Well, of course, he's not allowed to let anyone in without my permission. Next time you hear something and royal guard Park Chanyeol says everything is okay, please listen." She nodded.

After that, she left and I close the door behind her. I walked back into the bathroom nervous since I let her in without his permission. "I'm sorry I let her in she was-" I stopped seeing him standing there wet with a towel in his hand.

He dried himself off going up to me, "It's fine, I'm not mad at you I understand." He yawned pulling me to the bed with him.

I picked up the pajamas that were now mixed with the covers and some on the floor and dressed him. I undressed leaving on my underwear, Baekhyun motioned for me to join him.

"Are you sure? I can just sleep on the couch..." I said questionably.

He nodded lifting the covers for me to join him. I climbed in resting my head on the pillow next to his and felt him snuggling into me.


	6. Chapter 6

Some days passed as they grew closer, becoming more comfortable around each other. It was Saturday, Baekhyun was preparing to leave to Leonine. The short male could tell his guard was very nervous.

"You're going to Leonine?" His grandmother questioned as if that was the dumbest thing she's ever heard. "Why the hell are you going there when you should be here hosting a selection. You know all of the Kings of Exodus were married before being sworn in, already having a Queen at there side. I don't know why it's taking you so long." The lady rolled her eyes in irritation. "Your brother should've been king, he wouldn't be running off to some random country while ours are in shambles. See this is what happens when you put a mistake in charge-" His grandmother started to say but was stopped by their mother.

"Mother, that is enough. Baekhyun was just sworn in as King not too long ago, and we both know it's going to take more than a week to fix the problems that were left for him to fix." Her eyes glared at the female in front of her.

A scoff sounded as the elder dismissed her daughter's statement. "You are either staying to host a selection or you will marry the princess of my choice."

Baekhyun got up and walked out of the room leaving the rest of his family to finish dinner without him. He hated how she still treated him this way, knowing he was now King. He opened the door to a sitting room that was across from the dining room. Once he heard the door close he immediately ran to bury his head in the guard's chest.

"Baek, please ignore what she said," The younger looked up with watery eyes smiling at how the taller tried to comfort him. "You are doing amazing considering how long you have been king."

"T-Thank you," He said with a light blush.

The two hugged for sometime before parting hearing the room door open. In stormed his grandmother who looked pissed.

"You brat! Who said you can walk away when I'm not done talking to you!" She yelled, voice roaring like an untamed lion. Baekhyun flinched as he naturally cowered underneath her words. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The woman reached out to yank his head up but the arm was grabbed. She glared at the guard whose eyes showed his disgust for the elder. "Let go of me!" The guard didn't budge knowing that if he let go she would hurt the younger. "I gave you an order!"

"I only take orders from my King." He retaliated.

She fumed, boring holes into the guard than at her grandson before leaving. Baekhyun fell to the floor pulling his knees to his chest. He felt so weak, so useless and thought maybe his grandmother was right. "You shouldn't have done that, you should've let her hit me..." He hated how scared he was of the older woman. He hated how his body cowered in fear from the years of her hurting him.

"Do you remember what you told me the day I became your guard?" The smaller nodded. "Then why do you think I should've let the person I promised to protect with my life, get hurt?" The king realized how dumb he sounded just now, asking Chanyeol to ignore his position and allow him to be harmed. "Come here," The shorter got up and walked up to the older male, letting himself be embraced by strong arms and snuggled into the hard-toned chest. "Don't listen to her... I want you to enjoy this trip with me and think about meeting my family. I know that you will get along with them, they would love you." Baekhyun smiled at the warmness the male was radiating.

★★★

It was the day of the trip, Baek was excitedly rushing around his room picking out possible things he could wear. His guard was on the bed smiling at how the younger seemed to really be anticipating the trip.

Holding up a blazer to his chest for the fifth time he asked, "How does this look?"

Walking up to the restless king, "It looks fine, you look great in everything." The other blushed, hiding his face behind the blazer. The guard chuckled lacing his arms around the male's waist. "How about I pick something for you to wear, then you can finish packing." The shorter nodded going up to the clothes on the bed.

Chanyeol walked into the large closet, seeing different styles and flashy accessories. He went through the clothes and picked out a black blazer and a matching black shirt. After choosing the rest he walked out to see Baekhyun still packing his clothes. The king was still in his pajamas debating over which pants to pack.

"Here..." The guard held out the outfit, watching as the king immediately stripped and put on the clothes.

The younger smiled at how he looked and how they were matching. He quickly packed up and headed for the carriage that would be taking him and Chanyeol. Their luggage was carried by one of his maids, he couldn't stop smiling, he was really eager to meet his guard's family. But also to see the beautiful land that was Leonine and for the first time witness it for himself.

"Your Highness, everything is ready for you." The King nodded.

Entering the carriage, he waited for the taller to enter after him. Once the guard was inside he closed the door and locked them inside. Baekhyun saw the curtains on the windows were pulled back and went to cover all of them. He then sat on Chanyeol's lap, head resting on the taller's shoulder.

"Yeol..." He began, staring at how good the male looked from the side. "Can you tell me about your family?" He saw the smile the other was wearing brighten as the guard nodded.

Bringing the younger closer by wrapping his arms loosely around the male's hips, he placed a gentle kiss against Baekhyun's forehead. "My Dad was a great King and I always looked up to him. He was very kind and believed that as royals, we should help those in need. He often visited the poor parts of Leonine and tried to help as best as he could. The people adored him..." Baekhyun stared, watching the blue eyes he loved become distant. "When he died, they made a statue of him in the country's capital." Pecking the smaller's cheek, he laughed seeing his face redden and then hiding in the crook of his neck. "My mom loves to cook, she and the palace Chef are best friends. When I was younger she would cook us breakfast, and then help out in the kitchen to make dinner. She's friends with everyone in the palace. My brother Jimin loves learning about Leonine and the country's politics. I think he was always meant to be King." Baekhyun gleamed kissing the guard's pink lips, loving how right it felt on his. He loved how perfect it feels to be cuddling into his crush and listening to him talk. "My big sister is a very strong-willed person. Like my dad, she also visited the poor parts of the country and helped them and gave them all she could. We have always been so close before, and was practically joint at the hip when I was little." Chanyeol hoped that they would still be close and she would forgive him for leaving. "When I left, she was mad at me for leaving and not taking my place as King. I don't know how she's going to react to me showing up five years later." Soft dainty hands placed themselves on both sides of his face, seeing how a pout replaced the younger's smile.

"I'm sure she would be glad to meet her brother after not seeing him for years," Baekhyun said reassuring him.


	7. Chapter 7

+++

Some days passed as they grew closer, becoming more comfortable around each other. It was Saturday, Baekhyun was preparing to leave to Leonine. The short male could tell his guard was very nervous.

"You're going to Leonine?" His grandmother questioned as if that was the dumbest thing she's ever heard. "Why the hell are you going there when you should be here hosting a selection. You know all of the Kings of Exodus were married before being sworn in, already having a Queen at there side. I don't know why it's taking you so long." The lady rolled her eyes in irritation. "Your brother should've been king, he wouldn't be running off to some random country while ours are in shambles. See this is what happens when you put a mistake in charge-" His grandmother started to say but was stopped by their mother.

"Mother, that is enough. Baekhyun was just sworn in as King not too long ago, and we both know it's going to take more than a week to fix the problems that were left for him to fix." Her eyes glared at the female in front of her.

A scoff sounded as the elder dismissed her daughter's statement. "You are either staying to host a selection or you will marry the princess of my choice."

Baekhyun got up and walked out of the room leaving the rest of his family to finish dinner without him. He hated how she still treated him this way, knowing he was now King. He opened the door to a sitting room that was across from the dining room. Once he heard the door close he immediately ran to bury his head in the guard's chest.

"Baek, please ignore what she said," The younger looked up with watery eyes smiling at how the taller tried to comfort him. "You are doing amazing considering how long you have been king."

"T-Thank you," He said with a light blush.

The two hugged for sometime before parting hearing the room door open. In stormed his grandmother who looked pissed.

"You brat! Who said you can walk away when I'm not done talking to you!" She yelled, voice roaring like an untamed lion. Baekhyun flinched as he naturally cowered underneath her words. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The woman reached out to yank his head up but the arm was grabbed. She glared at the guard whose eyes showed his disgust for the elder. "Let go of me!" The guard didn't budge knowing that if he let go she would hurt the younger. "I gave you an order!"

"I only take orders from my King." He retaliated.

She fumed, boring holes into the guard than at her grandson before leaving. Baekhyun fell to the floor pulling his knees to his chest. He felt so weak, so useless and thought maybe his grandmother was right. "You shouldn't have done that, you should've let her hit me..." He hated how scared he was of the older woman. He hated how his body cowered in fear from the years of her hurting him.

"Do you remember what you told me the day I became your guard?" The smaller nodded. "Then why do you think I should've let the person I promised to protect with my life, get hurt?" The king realized how dumb he sounded just now, asking Chanyeol to ignore his position and allow him to be harmed. "Come here," The shorter got up and walked up to the older male, letting himself be embraced by strong arms and snuggled into the hard-toned chest. "Don't listen to her... I want you to enjoy this trip with me and think about meeting my family. I know that you will get along with them, they would love you." Baekhyun smiled at the warmness the male was radiating.

★★★

It was the day of the trip, Baek was excitedly rushing around his room picking out possible things he could wear. His guard was on the bed smiling at how the younger seemed to really be anticipating the trip.

Holding up a blazer to his chest for the fifth time he asked, "How does this look?"

Walking up to the restless king, "It looks fine, you look great in everything." The other blushed, hiding his face behind the blazer. The guard chuckled lacing his arms around the male's waist. "How about I pick something for you to wear, then you can finish packing." The shorter nodded going up to the clothes on the bed.

Chanyeol walked into the large closet, seeing different styles and flashy accessories. He went through the clothes and picked out a black blazer and a matching black shirt. After choosing the rest he walked out to see Baekhyun still packing his clothes. The king was still in his pajamas debating over which pants to pack.

"Here..." The guard held out the outfit, watching as the king immediately stripped and put on the clothes.

The younger smiled at how he looked and how they were matching. He quickly packed up and headed for the carriage that would be taking him and Chanyeol. Their luggage was carried by one of his maids, he couldn't stop smiling, he was really eager to meet his guard's family. But also to see the beautiful land that was Leonine and for the first time witness it for himself.

"Your Highness, everything is ready for you." The King nodded.

Entering the carriage, he waited for the taller to enter after him. Once the guard was inside he closed the door and locked them inside. Baekhyun saw the curtains on the windows were pulled back and went to cover all of them. He then sat on Chanyeol's lap, head resting on the taller's shoulder.

"Yeol..." He began, staring at how good the male looked from the side. "Can you tell me about your family?" He saw the smile the other was wearing brighten as the guard nodded.

Bringing the younger closer by wrapping his arms loosely around the male's hips, he placed a gentle kiss against Baekhyun's forehead. "My Dad was a great King and I always looked up to him. He was very kind and believed that as royals, we should help those in need. He often visited the poor parts of Leonine and tried to help as best as he could. The people adored him..." Baekhyun stared, watching the blue eyes he loved become distant. "When he died, they made a statue of him in the country's capital." Pecking the smaller's cheek, he laughed seeing his face redden and then hiding in the crook of his neck. "My mom loves to cook, she and the palace Chef are best friends. When I was younger she would cook us breakfast, and then help out in the kitchen to make dinner. She's friends with everyone in the palace. My brother Jimin loves learning about Leonine and the country's politics. I think he was always meant to be King." Baekhyun gleamed kissing the guard's pink lips, loving how right it felt on his. He loved how perfect it feels to be cuddling into his crush and listening to him talk. "My big sister is a very strong-willed person. Like my dad, she also visited the poor parts of the country and helped them and gave them all she could. We have always been so close before, and was practically joint at the hip when I was little." Chanyeol hoped that they would still be close and she would forgive him for leaving. "When I left, she was mad at me for leaving and not taking my place as King. I don't know how she's going to react to me showing up five years later." Soft dainty hands placed themselves on both sides of his face, seeing how a pout replaced the younger's smile.

"I'm sure she would be glad to meet her brother after not seeing him for years," Baekhyun said reassuring him.


End file.
